


tell me everything

by aeonian_jade



Series: sakura month 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, sakura month 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_jade/pseuds/aeonian_jade
Summary: "Hinata’s answering smile was the best reward that anyone could ever receive or hope to receive or even dream of receiving."- earpods playing "dynamite" and a beautiful lady sitting next to her, what can go wrong?well, it's great until the beautiful lady notices sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: sakura month 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	tell me everything

Sakura lets out a breath that hangs in the air like a white dragon and dissipates without a single action from the woman with night-blue hair that sits beside her on the park bench.

“Dynamite” plays on her earpods as the woman beside her turns a page in her book. Usually, Sakura won’t hesitate so much to ask for a number and perhaps something more but there is something different in the air that made Sakura hesitate as “Dynamite” plays. Perhaps it is because it is a nice day, a bit cold perhaps, or maybe the pearl eyes of the woman that seems entranced by the book or perhaps there is a persistent annoying voice in the back of her head that said a girl as pretty as her couldn’t possibly be interested in Sakura.

It is a dumb thought becuase, who wouldn’t try and give Sakura a little chance? If only if courtesy demanded it.

But it is there and maybe there is another thought, a bit more persistent one that reminded her that it will ruin the perfect silence between the two or that the mystery behind the small smile on the woman’s face will be lacking. It is there, present and annoying.

The woman stops reading and slams the book shut, softly and delicately; Sakura’s heart leaps from where it is beating particularly loudly in her throat - if any time was the chance, this was the make it or break it moment.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asks and those pearl eyes flick to her. Sakura swallows. It’s quite an experience having those eyes on her. For example, Sakura finally realises why people call pearls the jewel of the sea because when seeing those eyes deirecty at you, you can’t help but gladly throw away all the diamonds and sapphires in the world just to have a chance to look at those pearls.

“I was wondering when you’d finally talk to me,” the woman says, her tone is lilting and it’s the perfect accompaniment to her small smile. Sakura smiles at that - the beautiful partnership, the dynamic duo and then her brain registers what the woman said and oh god. 

Oh god, indeed.

Was Sakura ’s staring really that obvious?

Her cheeks warm and she lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry,” she apologises.

It’s the woman’s turn to let out a small chuckle, albeit hers are a tad more confident than Sakura’s. “Don’t be.”

“How was the book?” Sakura asks, jerking her head awkwardly to point to the book’s general direction. 

“Oh, it was alright,” the woman says. “I’m Hinata.”

Her name as lovely as her eyes, Sakura thinks. Hinata looks at her expectantly and Sakura lets out another awkward laugh. “My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura,” she says.

“Haruno Sakura,” Hinata says, savouring every syllable like a morsel of a gourmet meal that was particularly delicious and long waited for. 

“That’s me,” Sakura whispers.

“Yes.”

There’s a lull in the conversation as they stare into each other's eyes for god knows how long. Sakura swallows as Hinata’s eyes drift towards her lips. She wets them unconciously under Hinata’s silent scrutiny.

“Tell me about your book,” Sakura says because if Hinata stared at her any more, she would go into a coma, judging by her haywwiree heartbeating.consciously under Hinata’s silent scrutiny. 

“Everything?” Hinata asks.

Sakura nods, feeling a burst of confidence go through her. “Tell me everything,” she confirms.

Hinata’s answering smile was the best reward that anyone could ever receive or hope to receive or even dream of receiving.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, everyone! 
> 
> this is my submission for day one of sakura month 2021! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> #sakuramonth


End file.
